1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid discharge apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, forms an image on a recording medium by driving a discharge portion provided in a head unit through the use of a drive signal and discharging from a nozzle of the discharge portion a liquid, such as ink, charged in a cavity (pressure chamber) of the discharge portion. Some such liquid discharge apparatuses are provided with a plurality of head units in order to meet the need for increased printing speed or increased resolution and size of images to be formed, and the like. Usually, in a liquid discharge apparatus equipped with a plurality of head units, a plurality of drive signal generation circuits that generate drive signals are provided in order to supply drive signals to each of the head units (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-028913 or JP-A-2010-221500).
The drive signal for driving the discharge portion is a large-amplitude signal and the drive signal generation circuit produces heat when generating the drive signal. Therefore, when the plurality of drive signal generation circuits simultaneously generate drive signals, a circuit substrate where the drive signal generation circuits are provided becomes hot. In that case, the operation of the drive signal generation circuits becomes inaccurate so that there may sometimes occur a defective condition such as low quality of the image that the liquid discharge apparatus forms, failure of one or more of the drive signal generation circuits, etc.